It All Started Earlier
by sChOoL's cHoCoHoLiC LoVe
Summary: Find out how the Seigaku Regular's tennis moves and hobbies started, even the out of the ordinary stuff about them...Everything started in their childhood life and they still carry them out until now...they're quite funny...chapters 1-4 are here! so read!
1. The smart juice maker

**Hi...its ummm...my first time to post a story...plz...I hope you like it...this chapter is only about Inui but the chapter about the other Seigaku regulars are still in progress and will be posted soon...**

* * *

One afternoon, there was a toddler about 4 years old… 

He is known as Inui...

He went around the house and went inside his Father's office…

Then, he saw his Father's notebook and saw a lot of equations, numbers and formulas…

He was so amazed and as if he understood them…

He thought to himself…

"I want to be always accurate like my father!!!"

Suddenly he saw a beetle on the window…

He went near the beetle and got it…

He put the beetle a box and…

Then, he went to the kitchen and asked his mom "Mom can I…have a…glass and…a spoon???"

His mother said "What will you do with them?"

"I…want…to play…with them…"

"Sorry but a glass and a spoon is not a toy…"

Suddenly, Inui cried loudly…

His mom had pity on Inui and gave a glass and a spoon saying "Well, ok… but be careful…ok?"

Inui's tears disappeared and smiled saying "Thanks…mom"

He went back to his room and got the beetle which is now dead…

Inui put the beetle in the glass and crushed it with a spoon!

Then, he saw his bottle of milk and got it…

He put his milk in the glass with the crushed beetle and mixed it with the spoon.

His Father came home from work and Inui ran to his dad with the glass…

"oh…hello son…What are you holding?" his father said curiously.

"Pa-pa…It is…In-u-i juice…"

"Can I have a drink?" his father said, thinking that it was ordinary juice.

"Umm…Ok…"Inui replied giving the "Inui juice" to his dad.

His dad drank it and dropped the glass…

"Honey, are you alright?" said Inui's mom feeling worried.

Suddenly, his dad fainted…

Both Inui and his mom got shocked and since that day, Inui kept improving his "Inui juice" until now…

* * *

**Me: so...how was it?**

**Inui: it's 75 percent ok but i kinda don't agree with the baby milk...**

**Me: why?**

**Inui: well...ok...i know that i put beetles in my inui juice but i certainly do not, i repeat Do NOt put baby milk in my juice!**

**Me:well, it's my fan fic...i like it this way...and you are still a toddler like duh! and umm...well...isn't it kinda better if...nevermind..i give up...have it your way...**

**Eiji: wait a minute! You mean that the juice you make us drink and what you drink has beetles?!?**

**Inui: well...ummm...er...actually...umm...it's only in some other version of Inui juice...**

**Eiji: I think I'm gonna be sick...Yuck! and Fuji how can you even stand it?!?**

**Fuji: I don't know...I just have fun watching all of you get sick or faint when you drink it...it's quite funny...**

**Eiji: what? you call that funny?!?**

**Me:ehem! guys! remember me?!!**

**Inui, Eiji, Fuji: Oh... Yeah...right...**

**Inui: yeah and why did you even make my dad faint? It should have been my mom...**

**Me: well...ummm...wait a minute...your mom fainted because of your juice...????**

**Inui: well...ummm...a few times...but she finally got immune to it...i think...**

**Me: oooookkkk...ummm...pls...don't forget to review!!!!muwaxx...other chapters will be coming so be prepared!!!**


	2. Their Rivalry Starts

**Ok...now in this chapter it's about Momo and Kaido...**

**Ok...i know that they only met when they were in 1st year highschool but i kinda changed that and made it into this...**

**Read and Find out..**

* * *

One day… 

Momoshiro's mom went to her friend, Kaido's mom

Momo, who is 3 years old, already knew Kaidoh, who is also 3 years old, and were always together because their moms are best friends but Momo and Kaidoh are the opposite.

While they are together in the playroom, they were watching their favorite TV show.

The remote dropped and turned to the animal channel which was featuring a show about snakes.

Kaidoh just stared on the TV screen with curiosity while Momo was just bored and looked around.

Momo saw a plate with a burger on it and suddenly ran to it. Momo took he burger and took a bite of it secretly. He seemed to like it and kept on eating it.

Their moms did not notice them for they were so busy chatting.

Kaidoh, on the other hand, just looked at the TV and watched. He seemed to be interested in it. When he heard the snake go "Ffssshhhh"…he said "F-f-f-f-sshh-sssshhh" trying to imitate the snake on TV.

Momo heard him and went to him saying "Kai-doh what…are…you…wat-ching?"

"Fsshhh" Kaidoh replied.

"Well…ok…then…Ma-mu-shi!" Momo teased.

"What…did…you..call…me?" Kaidoh said.

"Ma-mu-shi!" Momo said trying to annoy Kaidoh.

Kaido was angry and hit Momo in the head and that's when their violent fight started.

Their moms heard their screams and shouts and stopped them.

"Momo! Say sorry to Kaido!" Momo's mom scolded.

"Sor-ry Kai-do." Momo apologized.

"Kaido! What happened to the both of you? I told you no fighting! Now say sorry and try to be friends." Kaido's mom said with anger.

"Sor-ry Mo-mo" Kaido also apologized.

"Oh Kaido…I brought you a gift…I hope you like it" Kaido's mom said while giving the gift.

Kaido opened the gift and saw the green bandana. He liked it so much and was very proud of it.

Momo got his milk bottle and spilled some milk on his bandana.

"O-oh! Hihihihi! umm...sor-ry Ma-mu-shi..." Momo said with a big grin.

"Grrrrr!" Kaido was so angry.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Momo shouted and ran.

Kaido chased him around the room.

From then on, they were always fighting and arguing even until now.

* * *

**Me: I hope that you liked this chapter and i promise that i will try to update as soon as i can and add more chapters...**

**Eiji: when will my part be posted?**

**Me: well umm...i'm not sure if i'll make your story with Oishi's but i think your story will come after taka-san's**

**Taka: What? Mine is coming up next?BURNING!!!**

**Me: haha...uummmm...anymore comments?**

**Kaido: Ummm...I have one...Ffssshhhh...**

**Me: what?**

**Kaido: actually, that wasn't what really happened...**

**Me: Oh...ummm...well...nevermind...it's just a fanfic...it's not like it's true right?**

**Momo:Yeah but...Why do I seem like the bad guy? I mean Come on! everyone knows I'm the good guy! This Mamoshi (Viper) is the cause of all this!**

**Kaido: what? stop blaming it on me! it's actually all your fault! if you weren't so annoying, we would both be in peace right now!**

**Me: Men! here they go again!!! by the way...Review plz...it'll sure please me...**


	3. Burning!

**ok..finally here is chapter 3!!**

**I hope that you like it...**

**i've been away for a few months coz i still needed to concentrate in school...Well, here i am again!!**

**-- I do not own PRINCE OF TENNIS**

* * *

One morning, a little boy comes with his father in their sushi restaurant.

"Dad…can...I…look a-round??" Taka-san pleaded.

"Well, ok…but be careful and don't eat the wasabi" warned his dad.

"Yes…dad" he answered without understanding his dad's warning.

"Hmmm…I won-der what wa-sa-bi is…" Taka-san thought.

He went to the part where sushi was prepared and found a container with a label 'wasabi' placed on it.

He opened the container and he saw some kind of green paste in it.

"Ooh… It's green!" he said with much amazement.

"Hmmm…what was I sup--posed to do with wa-sa-bi a-gain??" he wondered.

_"Oh yeah…I think my dad said that I could eat it…It's not like something bad will happen…"_ he thought.

So, he ate it, all of it, and after a few seconds…

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!! It's BURNING! BURNING! BURNING!!" he shouted.

His dad was surprised and said "Taka! What happened?"

Taka was feeling so hot that he run around and hit a table.

A tennis racket fell and hit his head.

He stopped for at least 2 seconds and got the racket quickly.

Feeling deep pain in his mouth, nose and head, he ran around, swinging the racket side to side and shouting the word 'BURNING!!' repeatedly.

From that day on, he felt stronger and fiery when he holds his tennis racket...

* * *

**(OK..This is not part of the story/chapter...i am not violating anything...it's just some message of mine...but you are free to read it...kk??****)**

**ME: Okay...so was it ok??**

**REGULARS:...huh? did you say something?? not even listening**

**ME: (sweatdrop) I said...Did you like it?!**

**EIJI: (giggling silently)**

**ME: What's so funny, Eiji??**

**EIJI: hehehe... I was just imagining Tka-san in the story and it's quite funny...hehe..poor poor Taka-san...**

**Taka: I think it was fine... Stop it Eiji... It's just a made-up story...**

**EIJI: hahaha!! i'm sorry but i just can't stop it! You were just so so pitiful...Awwwww...**

**(Momo just put Taka's tennis racket in Taka's hand)**

**TAKA: BURNING!! (he's slightly irritated by Eiji)**

**EIJI: Ahhhh!!**

**Taka-san chased Eiji due to his behavior of being fiery when he holds his racket...**

**TAKA: BURNIIIIING!!**

**EIJI: HELP! HELP!**

**ME,FUJI,MOMO,KAIDOH,TEZUKA: ... (just watching and not minding about them)**

**Oishi just poured a pail of water on Taka-san and Eiji...**

**TAKA: Huh? What happened and why am I dripping wet??**

**EIJI: Oishi! Why did you do this to us?**

**OISHI: Oh..ummm..I just did it to cool you and Taka-san down...hehe...**

**EIJI & TAKA: (sweatdrop)**

**FUJI: (Looking at them in a sadistic way...he's having fun watching them...haha!)**

**MOMO & KAIDOH: (fighting/arguing...again...they never quit do they??****)**

**TEZUKA: Eiji and Taka, change to dry clothes...and Oishi, you may be vice captain but you spilled that water...so mop it...**

**ME: (giggling..haha...)**

**ME: Okay guys! I hoped that you liked this chapter! pls review! There's more to come!**


	4. The Smiling Sadist

**okay!! chapter four is here and its all about...who??**

**it's all about fuji syusuke!!**

**oh please please like it!!**

**Oh by the way...(I just got the meanings from my best friend so if something's wrong don't blame me...blame her...hehe :)**

**-- oneesan is sister**

**-- Nande is why?**

**-- okasang is mother**

**-- ototo is lil' brother**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT but i sure wish I did...but I really don't...**

* * *

_--February 29--_

"Congratulations! It's a boy," the doctor congratulated Yoshiko and handed her the little baby.

The baby was smiling as it was handed to Yoshiko and it was the most cheerful baby the Fuji family has ever seen.

"Okasang is that my ototo?" nine-year old Yumiko asked as she saw the cute, little baby in her mother's arms.

"Yes dear," Yoshiko replied.

"You mean that I am already an onee-san?" Yumiko asked excitedly.

"Yes," Yoshiko replied once more.

"What's his name?" Yumiko wondered.

"His name is Syusuke," Yoshiko replied and smiled at the newest member of the family.

"Syusuke… Fuji Syusuke…" Yumiko repeated. "Can I…uhhmmm….hold him?"

"Sure," Yoshiko handed Syusuke to his onee-san. "Be careful with him"

"Hai," Yumiko replied and got her ototo from her mother. "Okasang?"

"Hm?"

"Why is he always smiling?" Yumiko wondered as she looked at her ototo.

"I don't know dear," Yoshiko replied. "But I am sure he is going to be a great person someday."

Ever since he was a child, he has always kept his smiling face which totally adds up to his charisma. And until now, that face is still plastered on his face that is unless; there really is a reason for him to change his expression which happens seldomly.

_--A Few Years Later--_

"O-nee-san, what-is-that?" five-year old Fuji asked his sister as he saw her carrying something he hasn't seen before.

"It's Sushi, Syusuke," Yumiko replied.

"Su-shi?" Fuji repeated confusingly. "What-is-a-Su-shi?"

"Here try some," Yumiko offered.

Fuji stepped onto a chair so that he may be able to reach the table upon where the so-called Sushi is placed.

"Ohh!! They-are-so-co-lor-ful!" Fuji exclaimed in amazement as he saw the different kinds of Sushi in the container. "I like the green one," he said and got the green one.

"Wait Syusuke!" Yumiko halted but was too late because her brother has already eaten the Sushi.

"Nan-de…o-nee-san?" Fuji asked as he swallowed the Sushi.

"Do you feel funny?" Yumiko asked in a worried tone because his younger brother has eaten the wasabi sushi.

"No, it's-yum-my," Fuji smiled widely. "I'll in-vite Sa-e-ki."

"Go ahead," Yumiko said after she sweat dropped at his brother's statement.

"Saeki…come-to-my-house…I'll-show-some-thing-to-you!" Fuji called out.

"What-is-it-Fu-ji?" Saeki asked.

"Come," Fuji dragged his friend to their house. "Wait…here"

"Ah hello Saeki," Yumiko greeted.

"Hello-to-you-too-Yu-mi-ko-nee-san" Saeki greeted.

"Syusuke head to the living room," Yumiko instructed. "I'll bring the Sushi there"

"Hai!" Fuji replied with much excitement.

"Su-shi?" Saeki wondered as he saw his best friend.

"Wait-'till-you-taste-it," Fuji smiled.

"What-is-it?" Saeki asked once more.

"There you go," Yumiko said as she laid down the Sushi on the table at the living room. "If you need me, I'll be in the garden."

"Can-you-take-care-of-my-cactus-too?" Fuji asked as his sister headed outside.

"Sure"

"Anou-Fuji-about-the-Su-shi," Saeki reminded his friend.

"Oh right!" Fuji remembered and stuffed a wasabi sushi into his best friend's mouth. "It's-yummy-right?" he smiled.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" the child shouted as his eyes started to tear and bulge out because of the taste. "WAAATTTEEEERRRR!!"

"Huh?" Fuji wondered.

"I-NEED-WAAAAAAATTTTTEEEEEERRRRR!!" Saeki pleaded as he still shouted in pain because of the spicy-ness of the 'thing' Fuji inserted into his mouth.

Fuji just stood calmly; didn't panic at all. Went to the kitchen and got some water as he watched his friend. Actually he didn't feel 'very pitiful' for his friend; he found it rather amusing. So he still watched his friend from afar until he remembered to bring him some water.

"Here," Fuji handed the glass of water to his friend.

His friend gulped it all up and was thirst for more because the after-taste was still there. "I-_pant_-want-_pant_-MORE!!"

"Okay, wait-there," Fuji smiled and headed to the kitchen once more.

Again, Fuji did the same procedure. Though his friend was suffering in the living room, a part of him was really enjoying this scene. He doesn't know why, but it really is entertaining.

After drinking it all up, Saeki asked: "What-was-taking-you-so-long??"

"I-had-to-wash-the-glass," Fuji lied, a sadistic grin appearing on his 'innocent' face.

"Why?"

"To-make-sure-its-clean," the sadist added.

"What-was-THAT?!" Saeki asked.

"According-to-oneesan-it-was-a-wasabi-sushi," Fuji replied. "So…er….Did-you-like-it?"

Saeki sweat dropped.

And that was when Fuji 's sadistic side started and his liking to wasabi sushi. Now, it's growing, his sadistic side, especially when he sees his teammates collapsing after tasting Inui's revolting concoctions (The Inui Juice). Now **THAT **is the **MOST** enjoying of all. **BWAAHAHAHAHAHA!!** Lol… "Being a sadist rocks!!"

* * *

**ME: Did you like it??**

**FUJI: Yeah...(smiling with a sadistic face...)**

**ME: thanks!!**

**OISHI: Oh...poor Saeki...**

**FUJI: I brought some wasabi sushi for you guys... let's have a contest... let's see... If you don't eat 20, you'll suffer great consequences...**

**Fuji grinned sadisticly and looked at Inui...**

**INUI: You'll have to drink a pitcher of each of the versions of my Inui Juice...**

**EIJI: you really are merciless!!**

**MOMO: Awww Men! I think I can relate to Saeki...wasabi sushi is really deadly!**

**KAIDOH: I bet the Inui Juice is deadlier!Ffffsssssshhhhhuuuuu...**

**MOMO: Why are you protesting against ME?!**

**Taka: You two are starting again...Cool down a bit...**

**INUI: actually, according to my data... Both the wasabi sushi and my Inui Juice are 99.9 percent deadly...**

**EIJI: I think it was better if I didn't know that...**

**ME: I pass!... (I so do wanna do this!)**

**FUJI: okay...your excused...**

**EIJI: what about us?? Can we not join this??**

**FUJI & INUI: No!...**

**EIJI,MOMO,KAIDOH,TAKA,OISHI: (scared and worried... what's their choice? wasabi sushi or Inui juice??)**

**TEZUKA: I refuse to do such nonsense...**

**Tezuka was about to leave when Fuji blocked him...**

**FUJI: No, Tezuka...If you leave, you'll have to eat all my wasabi sushi and all of Inui's Juice...so? what's your choice? buchou?**

**TEZUKA: _"Why did I let Myself into this mess?!"_**

**ME: Ok guys! I hope that you liked this chapter! pls. review and stay on the look out for chapter 5! in the meantime... I'll be watching the regulars..hahaha!! if you're wondering where ryoma is...he already escaped... i don't know how but he was successful... he's so lucky that he escaped just in time...tooo bad for tezuka though...what's his decision anyway??HMMMMM...**


End file.
